


There's a darkness that I've known

by Noice_El



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noice_El/pseuds/Noice_El
Summary: “Please, just be careful”.Supergirl swept from Lena’s office, leaving her alone amongst a flutter of papers and a sea of mixed feelings. She swallowed her emotions and counted her breaths for a few seconds, waiting for the Kryptonian to be far enough away that her super-hearing wouldn’t pick up the sound of Lena’s pain.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 6





	There's a darkness that I've known

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Ep 5x10. I'm still not over Lena's face after Kara left. Enjoy.

“Please, just be careful”.

Supergirl swept from Lena’s office, leaving her alone amongst a flutter of papers and a sea of mixed feelings. She swallowed her emotions and counted her breaths for a few seconds, waiting for the Kryptonian to be far enough away that her super-hearing wouldn’t pick up the sound of Lena’s pain. 

Four...five...six...

She fell heavily into her chair and clasped her hands tightly as the first, small sobs tore past her guarded lips. She’d held it together (mostly) during her first interaction with the Super since waking in this new reality. She had composed herself and stood firm, even upon hearing that the hero was willing to be completely honest with her, knowing what it had cost them last time, knowing how Lena would react, thinking Lena was in the dark about her secret identity and still very much on her side in this reality. 

Lena had considered playing along, had Supergirl not been up front with her this time around. What would be the harm in pretending, in grasping on to an uncomplicated version of her old life? No lies, no broken trust, just blissful ignorance and two bright, blue eyes, crinkling in earnest at her. 

But as soon as Supergirl entered the room wringing her hands anxiously, stumbling over words before turning to face Lena with those eyes fixing her with an earnest stare (full of worry, not joy) her decision was made - she would be honest. 

So she laid out her truth and watched as Supergirl did the same, promising to never hurt her again. There was no truth-seeker wrapped around her suit-clad, forearm, but Lena trusted that every word falling from those red lips was coming from a place of complete sincerity on the blonde’s part. She hadn’t ever intended to hurt Lena - that sort of deliberate action wasn’t in her DNA - and yet, she had. 

It was the Kryptonian’s response to hearing about Lex’s offer that truly surprised her - sent tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She was disappointed, obviously. But instead of launching into a lecture, (hands on hips, trying to convince Lena not to side with Lex by appealing to her morals) her former friend calmly requested that she be careful. 

Lena reached up to brush away the evidence that this sentiment had moved her, finding tears already rolling past her chin. She rose from the desk and smoothed her hands across the front of her slacks, trying to regain control of her thoughts. She moved towards the cabinet across the room and hoped this world allowed her to indulge her vices just as easily as the last. Met with an empty, white shelf where she expected to find her liquid saviour, she frowned in dismay for a moment before testing another, and another, until finally, she rolled open an unfamiliar drawer to see an amber bottle shining back at her. Lena gladly snatched it by the neck and before she knew it, she was tipping back her third glass and feeling the heat trickle down her throat and into the swirling unease of her stomach. 

As she reached for the bottle once more, her arm brushed past her keyboard, waking her computer. She had been trying to fill in the gaps about this new life, to unearth the depth of the roots of obligation that bound her to Lex in this world. Scrolling down a few stories revealed a piece about her work with the Luthor foundation. She let out a breath of a laugh as she opened the story to find a picture of herself, smiling politely beside her mother while the older woman shook the hand of some worthy individual. Lillian was working with them here - this knowledge caused her to push her glass away and return the lid to the bottle with slightly, shaky hands. She had reached a tentative, common ground with the Luthor matriarch during Lex’s deranged, family, tea party on the old Earth. Maybe she could use that to her advantage here? At the very least, Lillian would provide a sounding board for her indecision regarding a possible partnership with either her brother or Ka-

Supergirl. She swallowed the bitter taste at the thought of almost slipping and considering the Super as anything other than an acquaintance with whom she might strike a deal. Returning the bottle to its rightful place on the shelf, Lena moved briskly towards the door to her office, with every intention of paying her dear mother a visit. 

She paused for a moment, glancing back towards her balcony door. She considered crossing back to close it, but it felt like revoking some kind of silent invitation - not that she had opened it that morning intending to extend such an invitation. _Absolutely not_ , she reasoned, almost convincing herself of this by the time she reached the elevator and steadied a trembling finger over the down button.


End file.
